nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
David Rice
David Rice (デイビッド・ライス) is the criminal of the Onsen Murder Case. Overview David is an American exchange student who came to Japan with Ihara Noriyuki, Ikeda Ranko and Tsuyuki Sakura. They are apparently in a traveling club. David is the typical American stereotype, sporting blonde hair, blue eyes and an accent. David is initially seen as a pleasant, well-mannered guy who enjoyed seeing other cultures. He dislikes eating nattō. In his "breakdown mode", David's nose is elongated and forms a skull-like face when seen from the bottom(the nostrils being the eye sockets). In the anime,the "mouth" on the nose can open and close like the real mouth. David kills Tsuyuki because she had turned down David, and he felt she had harmed his pride. In "breakdown mode" David is extremely racist and a little too overly-"patriotic". He sees Americans above everything else and all other countries as "lower-status". His weapon of choice is a gun (he actually keeps one in his pants in the anime). David apparently hates Japanese food and clothing, and finds the paper doors in Japanese houses to be pathetic. He has been depicted with everything related to the American stereotype, including hot dogs, stars and stripes, the Statue of Liberty, Mount Rushmore, suing for any little matter and baseball references, though this was toned down in the anime. Plot Overview David and his friends are first seen during Yako's trip to the hotsprings. When Tsuyuki, one of David's friends is murdered later (but was first thought as a suicide), he is comforted by Yako, who ironically almost immediately pointed him out as the criminal. After David explains his motives, Yako, Neuro and Harukawa berate him and David fires his gun at Yako. Seeing his "cover's" life in danger, Neuro flicks the bullet with just one finger and crushes David's large nose. Neuro then uses the Evil Badger and puts it in David's mouth, forcing him to eat nattō at the risk of losing his life (toned down in the anime, where Neuro simply kicks the nattō into David's face). David reappears again in Chapter 127 in prison, where he has a pretend-radio-show, reading mail from other inmates and giving "advice". He receives a postcard from his mother from overseas telling him to "repent". David's broken nose is now covered with a cap and he appears to enjoy nattō now, or at least, resigned himself to eat it. He also seems to have become friends with the other inmates. Trivia * David's seiyu is an American, though he currently stays in Japan. * The postcard David receives from his mother is written in English, even in the Japanese version of the manga * David's nose is parodied in a fellow Shonen Jump manga, Taizo Mote-King Saga, as can be seen here. * David is one of the four criminals XI transforms into during her initial battle with Neuro. * David's nose is a reference to tengu (as Neuro notes when the repelled bullet fractures it), due to his extreme arrogance. It might possibly also refer to Pinocchio, as when he finally admitted his crime and revealed his elongated nose he stated "I lied." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains